Hero
by shattered22
Summary: Who is that girl? Who is that boy? It's Danny and Dani Phantom! But why do they have guitars and...ARE SINGING? Summary sucks, but please read and review! Rated K for Paulina, EWWW! One-shot!


Just a one-shot, no sequel, oh, and a song-fic as well, have fun reading my faithful readers that I mind-controlled…...I mean…..oh you get the point! Read on!

Disclaimer: Shattered22 does not own "Danny Phantom" or the song "Hero". They belong to that Butch guy and Skillet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was after hours in Amity Park park, yes, stupid name, I know, but bare with me on this. The towns most famous, and only, superhero ghost boy, Danny Phantom. Everyone thought he was evil, but he was always framed, controlled or just in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet, nobody really saw it.

Our resident ghost boy was flying through the skies as the wind blew through his snow white hair, his clone, Dani, with an 'I', at his right side. They were tired of it, nobody ever appreciated what they did, not all ghosts' were evil, but that's what everyone thought!

Tonight was the night they would change everything, but no one-not even them-knew it...

Danny and Danielle were in their ghost forms, by the bridge in the park, right next to the lake, guitars in there hands. They were-unknown to them-being watched by all of Casper High, Danny's parents, and Sam and Tucker's as well. The students of Casper High heard from Mikey-who heard from Nathan-who heard from Dash when he was stuffing the smaller boy into his locker-who heard from Star-who heard from Paulina-who heard from an unknown source, that Danny and Dani Phantom were in the Park playing their guitars. The school board followed their students to make sure they were safe. Sam and Tucker were trying to tell Danny and Danielle this, but were stopped by their parents, they snuck out and their parents followed them. Jack and Maddie were out hunting ghosts, when a text from an unknown source told them that the ghost boy and girl were in the Park.

And that's how the all ended up together, in the Park, after hours, watching the two hybrids tune their guitars, like creepy stalkers wanting revenge.

Daniel started to play his guitar, as Dani played her bass. The other were surprised-they were great! Suddenly, Danny started to sing, as did Danielle, and the others heard there wonderful voices, and the sad song they sang.

_**I'm just a step away**_

_**I'm just a breath away**_

_**Losin' my faith today**_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_**I am just a man**_

_**Not superhuman**_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_**Someone save me from the hate**_

But, they were ghosts'...right?

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_**Just a step from the edge**_

_**Just another day in the world we live**_

They had...family? But, they were ghosts!

_[Chorus:]_

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero**_ _(save me now)_

_I_ _**need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me **__(just in time)_

Why did they need saving?

_**I've gotta fight today**_

_**To live another day**_

_**Speakin' my mind today**_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

Well, the town never really listened to them...but, all ghosts were evil! "_What proof is there?" _A little voice in their head said.

_**I've gotta make a stand**_

_**But I am just a man**_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_**My voice will be heard today**_

There it was again!

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_**It's just another kill**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_[Chorus]_

_**I need a hero to save my life**_

_**I need a hero just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Save me just in time**_

Weren't they the ones that saved or hurt everybody?

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**We're in the fight of our lives**_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I've got a hero**_ _(I've got a hero)_

_**Livin' in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_

_**And if it kills me tonight**_

_(I will be ready to die)_

That line sent shivers up their spines, they sounded so serious when they said that, but then it hit them like a brick wall, they were serious! Then a white ring appeared around their waists, and Danny and Dani Phantom, changed to Danny and Danielle Fenton….They were surprised! It was like someone just smacked them in the face with the truth! It all made sense!...Fenton….Phantom…..wow they were dense.

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

_[Chorus]_

_**I need a hero**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**A hero's gonna save me**__**just in time**_

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know that they felt that way, they weren't evil….they were misunderstood, but how was it possible for them to be ghosts and humans at the same time?!

Danny and Dani just smiled at each other. They knew that, no matter what, they would stay with Amity Park, and protect it forever….

Tucker and Sam shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the other, since they had been looking at the two since the song ended, the pair simply smiled.

Sam's parents were furious, the Fenton boy was the ghost boy! Tucker's parents were a bit worried, but okay because they knew Danny and Dani were good kids.

Dash and the other popular kids were hoping to make them a part of their team.

Valerie was angry at first, but then realized that, what Phantom said was true, and he did show her what true friends were….she needed to apologize, now!

Paulina, was, how you say, going batshit fan girl crazy. She was planning weddings and children in her head, can anyone say, nut case?

The nerds, were, well, still wondering how they could be ghost _and_ human at the same time. What do you expect? They are nerds after all.

The school board was feeling guilty, all they did was yell and punish the two, and they protected the town every day and night, no wonder they slept in class and got bad grades!

Maddie and Jack were shocked to say the least, their son was half ghost for crying out loud! But who was the little girl? They were both guilty-they shot their own flesh and blood! But, it seemed that Danny and Dani have already forgiven them…...

Blue wisps of air blew out of Dani and Danny's mouths, they sighed and stood up, changing into their ghost forms. "Looks like another sleepless night." Danny said. "Lancer's gonna kill me the rest of the way!" Dani groaned.

But they both smiled and flew off into the night...the en-

**CRASH!**

**ZAP!**

"OW!" Came the cries of two ghost superheroes, and the watchers(and readers) couldn't help but laugh…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How was it? Good? Bad?...CAKE!?

Everyone sane:...0.o….(back away slowly)...


End file.
